Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an image pickup apparatus having the same, and is suitable for use in, for example, a video camera, a digital still camera, a surveillance camera, a silver-halide film camera, a broadcast camera, a smartphone, a tablet, a wearable device, or the like.
Description of the Related Art
A recent image pickup optical system for use in an image pickup apparatus incorporated in a wearable device is desired to be a zoom lens which has a high zoom ratio, is small in overall size, and allows slimming down of the image pickup apparatus.
In a conventionally known zoom lens as an image pickup optical system, a reflective member, e.g., an internally-reflective prism, is placed on the optical path to bend the optical axis of the image pickup optical system 90 degrees. U.S. Pat. No. 8,824,061 discloses a five-unit zoom lens including, in order from the object side to the image side, first to fifth lens units respectively having positive, negative, positive, positive, and negative refractive powers. In this zoom lens, a reflective member for bending the optical path is placed within the first lens unit.